The Beginning
by Hyneros
Summary: The start of an attack on Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen bring together a massive army to unleash chaos on the world and the Soul Society. His main goal is to kill Ichigo, but can he do it? To the reader, i do not own Bleach i am just making my own story.
1. The Beginning

_The Beginning _

With nothing but the wind blowing, it seems calm. The trees sway from side to side. Gray clouds soon block the sun. Snow starts to fall from the darkened sky. The trees and grass start to grow white. With the wind slightly picking up, the more it turns into a harsh blizzard. The snow would slant due to the wind. Once the wind picked up the snow became heavier, making it harder to see. The falling snow is so thick that one could only see a few feet in front of them.

A few trees blow over and in seconds be covered in snow. The animals in the area flee to find safety from the harsh weather. Deer, rabbits and squirrels run to the fields and open space to be free from falling trees. The main problem would be sight. Not even the most well trained person could see farther than a few feet from them.

Soon in the chaos, a dark shape could be seen. This figure had bright orange hair and chocolate eyes, wearing a black Shihakusho with a white Haori on his shoulders. With a large blade on his back, this would look like a larger cleaver with no hilt guard. This Blade would be known as a Zanpaktou a powerful weapon know to be used by Shinigami. A Shinigami is a soul reaper or Death God in the language of the living. This Shinigami or Death God was not originally one of the Shinigami of the Sereitei or Court of Pure Souls of the Soru Sosaeti or Soul Society. He would walk in this Chaos like it was nothing. When he gets into ones line of sight, a badge on his right triceps can be seen. This insignia shows that he is the Taicho or Captain of Squad One of the Soul Society.

With his Zanpaktou on his back giving off a mix of auras that surrounds this figure, making him seems to have some sort of demonic power. His head low and arms close to his body, he walked. Soon stopping to see if someone would be around, he could feel his hair on the back of his neck would rise. He lets out a deep sigh, his hot breath floating out into the open shy. His eyes dart from right to left, looking for anything that would be a threat. Soon he feels it, a group of powers that he knows all too well.

Feeling that power around him, he releases his spirit energy as he puts his guard up. Knowing that if someone where following him he would be in for a fight. Being ready for anything he smiles. His Chocolate eyes would flash many colors. From white to black, black to blue and finally blue to purple. This final color would show his Demonic side, the powers of his father Kiosuke Tsunada, the powerful Daemon god of the dead.

Off near the Kyoto River, Abarai Renji is in his training session with his Captain. Byakuya Kuchiki the captain of squad six in the Soru Sosaeti, with his Zanpaktou Senbonzakura standing feet away from Renji. Renji stands with Zabimaru in its Shikai Form. Byakuya has not even released his Shikai yet and Renji is winded. "Damn it Byakuya, even though I reached my Bankai you still beat me." He looks at him, breathing hard with a few cuts on his arms. Byakuya looks at Renji, with an emotionless face." Well Renji, you don't seem to get that I am a Captain and you're the lower rank in this squad." He would take his blade in front of him and look past it to Renji. "Senbonzakura Scatter." The blade turns a shade of pink. Then shatter into a thousand pieces. These small pink leaf shaped blades float around Byakuya. Senbonzakura meant A Thousand Cherry Blossoms. The release of his Shikai would be strange. But if one where fast enough they could dodge the attack of Byakuya and breaks his defenses.

Renji now in awe of this sight sees his time to release his Bankai. He smiles, and then a white reiatsu would form around him. He would raise Zabimaru in the air and yell." Hihio Zabimaru!" The blade transforms from the six sectional blades to a huge Dragon like Snake. The head of the snake looks to be a hollow mask but it is just bone. The snake swirls around Renji." Well Byakuya, Are you going to release your Bankai?" He smiles with a laugh as he looks at Byakuya.

Byakuya looks at this large snake and be slightly in awe." Well, it seems that your Bankai is large. But can you control it?" He looks at him as Senbonzakura goes back to its normal katana form." Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya would drop the sword with the point facing the ground. It goes into the earth, and then the sky would grow dark. A hall of large swords would arise from the ground. The blades would scatter into ten thousand cherry blossoms. Then they would disappear. He looks at Renji. "You see Renji; my Bankai is a lot more in turn with my soul then yours. I have ten thousand swords to pick from. Each one stronger then the last, this training lesson will be a good one for you." He flash steps as the blossoms can slightly be seen. Then he charges Renji. Glowing with the same reiatsu that Senbonzakura glows with.

Renji, having little time to react jumps in the air, now being above Byakuya he swings the large snake at him. The head charges at him as the teeth are razor sharp. Byakuya flash steps to avoid the head as he tries to get close to Renji.

Meanwhile off near Ichigo's location, a group of Espada gathers. They consist of Grimmjow Jeagergaques, Aizen Sosuke, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. The three talked with each other and stood with their Zanpaktous. Grimmjow with his Panpera, Aizen with his Kyoka Suigetsu, Kaname with his Suzumushi and finally Gin with Shinso, they all stood in a circle waiting for more to arrive. This meeting of such powerful Espada was strange. With moments of silence, Grimmjow finally spoke. "OK you know why we are here, Ichigo needs to die! Tonight we will summon a mass army of hollows to attack him. Yet this will not be enough to get him even winded. We will bring in our combined power!" He smiles evilly as the others listen. Aizen looks at him with a disgusted look. "What gives you the right to determine what we will do? Who the hell are you to us? You don't realize that I am the ruler of all hollows. Not some lower peon that fights freely at ones command!" Grimmjow stood there in awe, amazed at the fact that Gin stood up to him." Well Gin, since you say you're the one that should be in control, by all means go ahead. Share with us your great plan." He smiles at the fact that Aizen does not know what to do. Gin thinks for a brief moment, closely studying the others as he walks up and down the line. "Well, we need to find a weakness in him, not just rushing into our death. You need to watch him then see what he holds dear, and use it against him!" the others nod and agree with him. That made Grimmjow furious, seeing all his followers agree with one like Gin. The Two give off harsh glares to one another, more and more Espada gather at their location.

Meanwhile I was claiming my power as I tried to sense where the Espada are. Realizing that they are only five hundred miles away I flash steps back toward Byakuya and Renji, to warn them of the gathering of Espada. I reach my top speed as I release my Bankai. Transforming my Zanpaktou and my appearance, I starts moving ten times faster and covers over ten thousand miles in only a few minutes. Reaching their location I yell for them." Renji, Byakuya!" I yell as I catch my breath. They stop, as Renji is cut and winded." Ichigo, what are you doing here? " Renji said as he walked over to his friend. Byakuya started walking to him as well, seeing that he had released his Bankai not too long ago." Ichigo, what made you release your Bankai?" Byakuya asked me. I tried to catch my breath as he spoke." Espada…..Gathering in a clearing…."I kneeled down as he let my Bankai were off and I was back to his normal self. Byakuya Was shocked, he thought for a second." We need to tell 1st Taicho about this gathering.

Renji draws his Zanpaktou and thrusts it in front of him, then turns it like a key. Opening a door to the Soru Sosaeti, they walk through and are now at the front gates looking at the gate keeper. I yell." Yo! Jidanbou! Open the gates will ya?" Jidanbou turns and sees Byakuya, Renji and I."Oh! Ichigo I thought that was you, sure thing Ichigo." He lifts the massive steel gate as they walk under the gate as Ichigo waves at Jidanbou. The three head straight for 1st Taicho Yamamoto Genryuusai's chambers as fast as they could.

The Three reached 1st Taicho Yamamoto's Chambers, Waiting for him to see them." Man, I wonder what he will think of all this?" I said as I adjusted my Zanpaktou. Soon a man wearing all white walked out the doors. 1st Taicho will see you now, said the man as they walk in. An older looking man sitting on a throne like chair watches them enter. "Well, Isn't it Ichigo the one that caused all that trouble then was emitted into the Sereitei." 1st Taicho looked at him with a glare but soon looked at the other two. Taicho Byakuya and Sub-Taicho Renji, You are here as well? Hm… this must be important." They reach the base of his throne and stand in a row. Byakuya was the first to speak." Taicho, Ichigo has reported to us that Espada are plotting an attack on him in the near future. He came to us during a training exercise and seemed very worried." Renji spoke next." Sir, I know the trouble that has been caused by Ichigo, but he is the 13th Taicho and we need to aid and protect him at all costs." Finally I took a step forward." Ok, I know I messed up and somehow was added into a Taicho seat. But I need help and I wouldn't be here if I thought I could take them alone or with my squad alone. 1st Taicho I know you told me to keep my presence to a minimum. But this could turn out to be an all out war. I was walking near Kyoto and I felt the reiatsu of Grimmjow Jeagergaques, Aizen Sosuke and Gin Ichimaru. "I stopped and let Taicho Yamamoto take this in.

Meanwhile, the Espada are planning an attack on the Soru Sosaeti. Gathering the forces to unleash a wave of chaos and destruction on all the Shinigami, Aizen looks at the mass of Espada, finally he spoke." We have a mission to accomplish: kill Ichigo and take over the Soru Sosaeti. We have the force to attack, but we do not have a plan. If we rush in blind, the Shinigami will be able to push us back." Aizen stood in front of a massive army of Espada, Hollows, Bounts, and Vizards. He would show no emotion as always, but from the looks of things, Aizen might accomplish his goal in the near future.


	2. An Unwanted Surprise

_**An Unwanted Surprise**_

I stood there looking at 1st Taicho, hoping that he will call out for a Squad meeting about this. Soon as moments pass, I start to tremble. Fearing that I might have to go in this battle alone and getting myself killed. Finally 1st Taicho speaks. "Ichigo Step Forward!" I look at him and step in front of him; he stood up towering over me. I feel his reiatsu flowing from his body; it is so strong it hurt me to stand here. "You have caused me a great deal of trouble in the past, but you opened my eyes to who my true enemies are. You are the Taicho of my 13th division, a division that I can not go with out a strong Taicho to lead." He looks at Byakuya and speaks." Taicho Kuchiki sound the alarm, we are declaring war on Aizen Sosuke. Make all squads meet in the main court yard for mission briefing and assignments." I look at 1st Taicho and I bow to him."1st Taicho, I thank you for helping me." He looks at me and places a hand on my shoulder. His power rushes through my body neatly putting me on my knees." Ichigo, you are one of my greatest Taichos, I can not let one of my elite get attacked." For the first time I say his smile, he motioned me to go and we left and headed to our squads.


End file.
